Maya Popol
|voiced by = |alias = Maya Bobol |age = 12-15 (Estimation; Human Age) |gender = Female |species = Alien Humanoid |occupation = Planet Destroyer |ja = マヤポポル |romaji = Maya Poporu}} is a character in the Keroro Gunso anime. She is a pen-pal of Angol Mois and a fellow planet destroyer. Story History Maya is the childhood friend of Angol Mois. She would constantly write letters all the way from the Photan Belt and she apparently decided to help Mois destroy Pekopon, if Mois didn't do it in 2012. Mois agreed, not knowing that she would find her Uncle and end up not destroying the planet. Maya is first mentioned when the mail arrives in Keroro's room in episode 318-B. Keroro gives Mois a letter, which has her shaking. Before Keroro can ask what is wrong, a large crystal skull crashes through a portal and reveals Maya as she says hello. Later on Mois is shown introducing Maya to Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata, as Fuyuki starts to fanboy over Maya's home, the Photon Belt which is stated to be a spiritual link among the occult. When Natsumi asks why Maya came over, she responds that she came over to help destroy the Earth. Fuyuki, Natsumi, Keroro and most of the Keroro Platoon are shocked as Mois appears to be worried and almost sick. After the Narrator places the blame on Mois, Fuyuki notes that Maya came two years early, Maya rebuts stating that she wanted to destroy the Earth early. Later on Maya is shown drinking tea and eating cookies, which she states is very delicious. Keroro then comes up with the idea to have Maya sight see around Inner Tokyo in hopes that she will not destroy the Earth. Maya then puts on a human form, which amazes everyone and they then walk around town. Maya is first seen eating a crepe and she appears to like it as Natsumi tells her what it is, it is later revealed that Kururu hypnotized the Crepe salesman and the Keroro Platoon were in charge of the massive crepe sizes. Later Natsumi has Maya try on multiple dresses, to which Maya asks if Mois is having fun. Before Mois can answer Keroro runs up holding two hats which he puts on Maya and Mois. Maya is shown to laugh when Keroro offers Natsumi a mask of an Oni, to which she flicks him. Maya is then shown swirling her coffee cup around making heart shaped designs, when Momoka Nishizawa drives by. She notices Maya with Fuyuki and then goes to beat her up, only to be stopped by Dororo and Keroro in some Pekoponian suits. Later Maya is given free balloons by a clown, to which she thanks him, and is shown riding on a train with Mois. It is shown to be sunset as Maya once again comments on how beautiful it is, Mois then states that all of Pekopon is beautiful. Maya agrees and Mois then revels that she has no intent on destroying Pekopon at the moment. Maya then states that she knew that Mois had no interest in destroying Pekopon, and that in fact she had sent a letter claiming that instead of destroying earth she wanted to visit instead. Maya then wishes Mois good luck as she gives Mois her balloons to which Mois accepts. Maya's ship then comes back as she transforms back into her original form. Maya then says that she wants to visit Pekopon again and have more crepes and hang out with Mois more. She also tells Mois that she has to protect the planet from any further disasters with a smile, she is last seen riding off on her skull saying goodbye, as Mois brushes away a tear. Relationships Angol Mois Maya sees Mois as her closest friend. She constantly seems to worry about Mois's well-being and she states that as long as Mois has fun she will have fun. Mois herself seems to like and trust Maya, even putting aside worrying about Keroro's health in order to hang out with Maya. Mois also wants to make Maya proud due to putting a lot of stress on her while writing her letters. Etymology Maya's first name comes from the Mayans, to which Fuyuki states guessed her original rule of terror, while her last name comes from the Popol Vuh. Trivia *Maya's appearance in her true and Pekoponian form are reversed from Mois. While her skin color dark in true form and light in Pekoponian form, Mois is the other way reverse. Gallery maya.jpg|Maya's concept art. Park benching.png Oversized indeed.png New hats for all.png Mois and Maya laughing daw friends for life.png Wonder what flavor they are.png Maya's ride amazes all.png|Maya's Ride. Maya popol and Angol Mois.png Maya writing to Mois.png Maya in her human disguise.jpg Maya handing over her ballons.png Maya eating acrepe.png|Maya eating a crepe. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Anime series Category:Minor Characters